Conquistando tu corazón
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nuestro querido futuro rey de los piratas hubiese sido mujer? ¿Y si Law conociera a Luffy desde hacía ya mucho tiempo? Law x fem! Luffy
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo un Law x fem! Luffy. Este fic surgió mientras me volvía a ver los cap de la infancia de Law, una cosa llegó a la otra y... he aquí el fic :3

Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, ¡Lean! :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo uno: Sacrificio.**_

Un cuerpo flotaba en el mar sobre unos tablones pertenecientes a las destruidas construcciones del deplorable lugar en el cual se había tornado aquel sitio, siendo aquella zona un campo de persecución, puesto que el barco atacante tenía como objetivo capturar a un peligroso hombre que representaba una seria amenaza para el gobierno mundial.

— "Voy a vivir un poco más…" — aquel cuerpo que flotaba, a duras penas, le costaba cada vez más mantenerse consciente — "Porque si muero ahora, el efecto que te tengo puesto con mi habilidad se deshará al instante…y el sonido de tu voz resonará por toda la isla…"

El agua estaba increíblemente fría, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, aún más tomando en cuenta que era un martillo con respecto al mar. La visión la tenía nublada, borrosa, debido a la pérdida de sangre ocasionada por las heridas que tenía. Era simple saber qué, sino era atendido de inmediato, moriría en esos mismos instantes.

Podía sentir, como poco a poco la vida se le iba, era tan frustrantemente lento… Sin embargo, debía seguir vivo, por lo menos sólo unos cuantos minutos más. Lo suficiente como para que Law, aquel amargado y lastimado niño que se ganó a creces su cariño, se alejara de la tripulación Donquixote y su presencia pasara desapercibida.

— "Camina, Law… En silencio, sin que nadie te note, vete lejos…muy lejos… Ya no hay nada que te ate…" — pensó, mientras sentía perfectamente, como su hipotérmico cuerpo iba hundiéndose entre el agitado oleaje — "Ni la frontera de hierro de la Ciudad Blanca…ni una corta esperanza de vida…nada podrá limitarte porque…tú…ya eres libre…" — una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad y sentía como el mar le engullía en sus adentros.

.

.

— ¡Maldición! — y un golpe fue dado a la mesa.

En el comedor del barco, se encontraba reunida toda la tripulación de la familia Donquixote, quienes estaban de un pésimo humor. No solamente habían perdido la fruta Ope-Ope No Mí, sino que, en sus filas permaneció por años ¡Años! Un maldito traidor de la Marine.

— Tranquilízate, Gladius — pidió Pica, con su voz chillona y el eterno ceño fruncido.

— Esto es malo — murmuró Sugar mientras comía algunas uvas.

— Nunca me imaginé que Corazón fuese un espía — comentó Mr. Pink, cruzado de brazos, mientras fumaba.

Con aquellas simples oraciones, el entrecejo fruncido de Doflamingo se marcó más, volviéndole visible una vena saltada del coraje que hacía. Su hermano…su propio hermano, aquel al que juraba proteger, le apuñaló por la espalda ¿Por qué? Desconocía la respuesta a ese hecho que, aunque mostrara lo contrario, probablemente jamás le encontrara una respuesta lógica.

— ¿Quién lo hubiese hecho? — comentó Giolla, de manera severa.

— Dellinger no entiende — comentó el pequeño niño mitad pez peleador.

Desde aquel día, 6 meses atrás, comenzó a sospechar que algo iba mal. Su hermano comenzó a actuar de manera misteriosa e intrigante, más de la habitual. Sobre todo, quizá, debió advertir algo así. ¿Por qué Corazón haría semejante acto por un niñato cuando se suponía odiaba a los niños? Sí, por el código de la familia, pero… ¿Qué acaso…?

— ¿No hubiese sido mejor esperar a obtener la fruta y curarlo el mismo? — la voz de Baby 5 fue apreciable, pues ella, cuchicheaba con Buffalo.

— ¡Baby 5! — le riñó Diamante.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó la niña, junto a un aterrado Buffalo, temiendo por su integridad.

Eso, exactamente eso, era lo que no le cabía en la cabeza. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a embarcar en una descabellada y tonta travesía en busca de una cura de una enfermedad tan desconocida? Ningún médico tenía el tratamiento para el padecimiento que sufría Law, ni siquiera el Dr. Vegapunk había hallado nada aún. Aquello, inconscientemente, fue una vital pista que no percibió…

— ¿Doffy? — le llamó Trébol con algo de miedo debido a su expresión.

— "Maté a mi hermano menor…" — pensó, haciendo una mueca, sumamente colerizado por lo que ocurrió — "Todo esto se desencadenó por tu culpa, maldito hombre estúpido, todo esto pasó por hacerme un dios caído… ¡Homing!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Tiempo después, en otro sitio… °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

— ¡Ace, espérame! — pidió una voz infantil.

— ¡Deja de seguirme, niño torpe! — chilló en respuesta el mayor, ya hastiado.

— ¡Ace, espera! — pidió nuevamente.

— "Maldito necio" — fue el pensamiento que tuvo mientras escalaba de unos saltos las rocas que tanto le costaba subir, al contrario.

— ¡Ace!

— ¡Deja de decir mi nombre! — gruñó con una vena en la sien para dejarle atrás.

Eso dio por sentada aquella pequeña "platica" si es que podía llamársele así, terminando como siempre, con "él" más joven atrapado en alguno de los obstáculos que se interponían entre él y alcanzar a Ace. ¿Por qué el camino se volvía tan difícil? Sino conociera bien al pecoso, teniendo solamente unos días de estar en la Montaña Corvo, juraría que lo hacía adrede.

— ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? — cuestionó un aldeano, mientras bebía, como todos en el bar.

— Oh, seguramente Ace-kun le ha vuelto a dejar atrás — comentó Makino, sonriente, mientras lavaba los trastes.

— ¡No lo hizo! Yo decidí no seguirlo — mintió siendo, prácticamente, demasiado obvio que mentía.

— Claro, claro — le dio la razón el aldeano, riéndose, debido a su infantil comportamiento concorde a su edad.

— ¡Es verdad! — insistió — ¡Lo superaré! ¡Me haré más fuerte que él, saldré al mar y patearé el trasero de quien sea necesario, me convertiré en-…!

— ¡Luffy-chan! — le riñó Makino — Seas pirata o no, recuerda tu vocabulario, eres un-…

— ¡Makino! — se quejó con una carita que derretiría a cualquiera — ¡Digan lo que diga, seré-…!

— Makino-san, ¿El encargo ya está-…? ¿Qué le sucede a Luffy? — alguien había entrado, interrumpiéndola, por lo que abandonó el lugar a paso pesado.

— Lo mismo de siempre — suspiró Makino, entre comprensiva y resignada — ¡Luffy, regresa!

Ignoró los llamados de la peli-verde, teniendo suficiente de regaños, puesto que se había llevado primeramente uno de parte del alcalde, decidió que quizá sería mejor volver de una vez a la Montaña Corvo. No le gustaban los bandidos, eso era seguro, pero no tenía otro sitio donde quedarse.

Mientras caminaba, pateaba una pequeña piedra, con enojo evidente pues mascullaba. Al estarse quejando, haciendo una leve diatriba, pateó con demasiada fuerza la piedrecilla, la cual rebotó en un árbol y le dio de llenó en la frente. Eso le dolió un poco, quizá fuera imaginario, después de todo era de goma. Sin embargo, aquel vergonzoso suceso, hizo que fijara la vista en el mar.

— ¿Qué es eso? — ladeó la cabeza al ver un montón de aves rodeando algo.

La curiosidad le ganó y, dado que no estaba demasiado lejos de la orilla, intentó acercar aquella cosa a como diera lugar. Intentó estirar el brazo, sujetarse de lo primero que fuese posible y atraerlo hacia la orilla. Sin embargo, no fue tarea fácil, cada que intentaba hacerlo: o su puño rebotaba a escaza distancia contra el suelo y se daba un golpe, o su tino fallaba y se quedaba a poco de lograr su cometido.

— ¡Yo puedo! — se dio ánimo, sin perder la esperanza de lograrlo.

Lamentablemente, con sus intentos fallidos a cada rato, le fue inevitable pensar por un momento que quizá Ace tuviese razón y que su cuerpo se haya vuelto de goma era algo realmente inútil, pues sería más fácil acercar aquello si nadase. No obstante, dejó esas ideas de lado y siguió intentando, sin importar que pasara toda la mañana y parte de la tarde intentando lograr lo que quería.

— ¡Al fin! — ya era el ocaso, cuando en un último intento, logró sujetar el borde de lo que sea que fuese que intentaba agarrar — Eh… ¡WAAA!

A fin de cuentas, no tomó en consideración el "pequeño" detalle que, al sujetarse a una roca para evitar que le jalaran hacia el mar, su brazo regresaría acumulando la suficiente velocidad como para mandarle a volar y terminaría estrellándose con todo y su "pesca" contra el muro de roca. Con algo de aturdimiento, se puso de pie, para analizar que le distrajo por tanto tiempo.

— ¿¡EH!? — su sorpresa fue evidente — ¿¡Es un niño!?

Efectivamente, a un lado suyo, se encontraba un niño sobre los restos de lo que parecía un bote de pesca. Con curiosidad, observó al niño, llegando inclusive a picarle con una vara que había encontrado por ahí con tal de asegurarse de que estuviese con vida mientras repetidamente le llamaba.

— ¡Está vivo! — chilló retrocediendo, pues de pronto, este soltó un quejido — Oye, ¿Estás bien? Sí estás vivo ¿Cierto? Oye, responde, oye~ — insistió, finalizando por hacer un puchero, pues no hubo contestación.

Si ponía algo de atención, aquel chico, no se veía bien. Vale, eran niños, ¿Qué atractivo podrían tener? Pero no se refería a eso. Sino que, a simple vista, el crío tenía una pinta bastante deplorable. ¿Quién sería?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, comenten y me hagan saber que cosas podría mejorar :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cora-san! T^T ¿Solo yo sigo llorando su muerte? Bueno, una pequeña aclaración, si se refieren a Luffy como "él" es debido a que a muchos se le olvidan que es una niña por como se comporta. Y hay quienes no solo saben aún *cof cof Ace, Sabo y Law cof cof*

Espero que el cap les agrade :3

* * *

 ** _Capítulo dos: Con el pie izquierdo._**

Se encontraba pálido, con la respiración pausada y pesada, además de tener una segura fiebre podía imaginarse que por cómo se removía, estaría teniendo alguna pesadilla. Eso le quedaba más claro que el agua, puesto que, este hacía muecas constantemente.

— Oye, ¡Despierta! — se quejó, sin embargo, era imposible que le respondieran.

Nuevamente, por obvias razones, hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sentaba en el suelo. ¿Por qué todos parecían ignorare de cierta forma? Primero Shanks, aquel pelirrojo que le sacaba de quicio, el cual todo el tiempo se burlaba de todo lo que hacía. Luego Ace que, por alguna razón, jamás lograba darle alcance.

— Tengo hambre~ — se quejó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al suelo con los brazos extendidos.

.

.

"Nos veremos en la próxima isla… Law, te quiero~"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras de la misma forma, se incorporaba dando un grito. Pasaron un par de minutos, hasta que, pudo calmarse en cierta medida. Miró a su alrededor, no sabía en dónde estaba, pero por lo menos tenía conocimiento de que ya iba a obscurecer.

— ¿Dónde…? — de inmediato, se arrepintió de plantearse aquella pregunta.

Recordó vagamente, como llegó al bote de pesca que, para esos momentos, se encontraba destrozado en aquella desierta playa desconocida. Rechinó los dientes, apretó los puños e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no soltar algún berrido, estuviese o no solo. De nuevo, quizá porque el destino lo odiase, había perdido a alguien especial para él.

— "Cora-san…" — pensó tras acostarse en el lugar en que estaba sentado.

No solamente lo había hecho por lo mal que se sentía emocionalmente, sino, que también por su malestar físico. Ya había pasado alrededor de 2 semanas, en las cuales, había comenzado a tratar su enfermedad lo mejor que era posible. Sin embargo, pese a tener la fruta del diablo, aún no podía curarse. No del todo.

Cerró los ojos mientras cubría estos con su antebrazo, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No dejaría que todo el sacrificio de Cora-san fuese en vano. Sin embargo, fuese al lugar que fuese, mientras conservara esas manchas en su piel todo sería más complicado de lo que ya era. Quizá jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero además tenerle una gran estima, necesitaba que Cora-san estuviese ahí con él…y le consolara…

— ¿Estás despierto? — se escuchó de pronto una voz infantil muy cerca, demasiado cerca, para el gusto de Law —¡AAH, ESO DUELE! — se quejó, puesto que, debido a su sorpresiva aparición el pelinegro se asustó y quiso levantarse de golpe — ¡No te levantes así, cabrón!

— ¡Pues tú no te aparezcas así, idiota! — gruñó Law, sobándose la frente, al igual que el desconocido.

Inevitablemente, terminaron golpeándose, gracias a la invasión de espacio personal que Luffy había hecho. Ambos se miraron, con cierta molestia por el golpe, sin embargo, ese enojo no perduró más que unos cuantos segundos. O, por lo menos, así fue en el caso del "niño" con tal peculiar cicatriz.

— Mi nombre es Luffy, ¿Quién demonios eres? — se presentó, irrespetuosamente, aunque de manera amistosa.

— No tengo por qué decírtelo — comentó de manera fría, intentó ponerse de pie, pero por poco se iba de lleno al suelo — ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! — exigió, si se salvó de ese golpe, fue debido a los reflejos del otro.

— ¿Eh~? ¡Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie! — se quejó.

— Claro que puedo, no necesito…tu ayuda — dijo soltándose bruscamente, a pesar de sus palabras, pasó a caerse de nuevo.

— ¡Mentiroso! — replicó — ¡Incluso tienes fiebre!

— ¡Qué me sueltes!

— ¡No quiero!

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡No! — se negó.

Mientras que Luffy intentaba ayudar al chico, sin importar las protestas de este, Law se mantenía intrigado. ¿Por qué le ayudaba? No sabía dónde se encontraba, no le interesaba demasiado realmente, siempre y cuando no estuviese en territorio de la familia Donquixote. Cosa poco posible, según recordaba, ya no estaba en el North Blue y para aquellos piratas en ese mar ya no había nada que hacer.

— ¿Por qué no quieres dejar que te ayude? — chilló, en un intento de soltarse, le empujaron y cayó de sentón.

— ¡Porque ya tuve suficiente! — gruñó exasperado — "Si Cora-san no me hubiese ayudado…"

— ¡Deja que te ayude! — pidió persistentemente — No te encuentras bien, vamos a la Montaña Corvo, Dogra o Magra podrán atenderte.

— ¡No! — esta vez, no fue un gruñido, fue un chillido.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Le temes a los médicos? — cuestionó inocentemente.

En ese momento, cada fibra de su ser, casi le hace decir un "¡Claro que no! Si yo estoy estudiando para médico" Sin embargo, sólo frunció el ceño y clavó la vista al piso. Más que temerles a los médicos, lo que realmente temía, era que al reconocer su enfermedad diesen aviso al gobierno mundial y consecuentemente Doflamingo se enterase de su paradero.

— Solamente déjame en paz — pidió tranquilamente — Lo que tengo no es algo que ellos puedan tratar.

Con esas palabras, Luffy, vio como aquel extraño y sombrío niño desaparecía de esa zona y se iba hacia el bosque. Con ello, simplemente infló los mofletes y se fue a paso pesado hacia la casa de Dadan ¿Molesto? Oh, claro que no… ¡Estaba furioso! Intentó hacer algo bueno, sin embargo, terminaron incluso empujándole.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Luffy? — cuestionó Magra, extrañado, "el niño" se veía de mal humor.

— Quizá fuese lo mismo de siempre — mencionó Dogra.

Todos los demás asintieron, es más, no hacía falta mencionar nada más. Todos sabían que, habitualmente, si Luffy regresaba de tan malhumor era por la eterna razón de que…no había podido alcanzar a Ace.

.

.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta recurrente que él tenía, ¿Por qué ese niño raro intentó ayudarle? Quizá por curiosidad, fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que no le dijera a nadie que lo había visto. No, más precisamente, que no dijera nada sobre su aspecto. De lo contrario, los padres de ese crío, podrían reconocer las manchas blancas en su cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde se metió…ese tipo? — murmuró un tanto enojado — Bueno, eso…no importa mucho…por ahora…

Terminó recostándose contra un árbol, veía borroso y se sentía cansado por la fiebre, su rostro pálido con las mejillas enrojecidas lo evidenciaban. Su respiración se volvía más pesada, le costaba un poco respirar, la consciencia…comenzaba a abandonarle de nuevo

.

.

— Capitán — Makino sonrió al verle entrar — ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Hace rato despertó?

— Hola, Makino — Shanks le regresó la sonrisa — Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes, ¿Luffy cómo está? — contestó un tanto apenado, para ponerse serio.

— Véalo usted mismo — señaló la peli-verde hacia la puerta del bar.

— ¡Shanks! — chilló Luffy, entrando velozmente al bar — ¡Ya despertaste, me alegro mucho~! — comentó llorando exageradamente.

— ¿Dónde quedó eso de ser un valiente guerrero de mar? ¡No llores hombre, solamente era un brazo! Me alegro que tú estés bien — respondió Shanks, inicialmente en un tono burlón, para finalizar con una cálida sonrisa.

— Capitán…— le llamó Makino, intentando corregirle cierto error, pero desistió sabiendo que no le harían ni el más mínimo caso.

Aunque, ella debía recalcar que, también estaba feliz de que Luffy se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, estaba triste y furiosa con aquellos Bandidos del otro día, casi mataban a Luffy y…Shanks había perdido su brazo. No obstante, pasara lo que pasara, por alguna razón su admiración al pelirrojo crecía aún más.

Poco a poco, los piratas Akagami, fueron llenando el bar. A pesar de que su capitán hubiese perdido el brazo, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, incluido las bromas que le jugaban a Shanks y viceversa. Tenía en claro que nada les bajaría los ánimos a esos piratas, ni por un segundo, bueno…casi nada.

— Oye, Makino — preguntó Luffy, mientras mordía un pedazo de carne.

— ¿Qué pasa? — que Luffy se quedase en silencio llamó la atención de la mayoría, seguían festejando, pero atentos a los que pasara.

Luffy siguió masticando su comida, comiendo el resto de carne que quedaba en el trozo que le tocó, para después dejar el hueso en el plato. Tomó un poco del zumo de naranja que Shanks le había invitado, claro que después de haberse burlado un poco de su sueño, para hablar.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere dejar que lo ayude? — cuestionó con su voz infantil.

— Bueno, pues…— esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

— ¡Atadle para que no se oponga! — chilló uno de los piratas Akagami, para después, los demás dar ideas similares.

— No, en definitiva, no — Makino cruzó dedos índices formando una tachita e hizo un puchero — Primero deberías saber sus motivos, por ejemplo, quizá le tenga miedo a algo. Una vez que sepas sus razones, podrás entenderle y mostrarle que no le harás daño, quizá así se deje ayudar — respondió suavemente.

— Creo que lo entiendo — sonrió ampliamente.

— Oye, Luffy ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — comentó Shanks, igual de sonriente que el menor — ¿Acaso pasó algo con Dadan? — cuestionó, sabiendo que, Luffy vivía con los "graciosos" bandidos de la Montaña Corvo.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — cuestionó ladeando la cabeza — Bueno, nos vemos ¡Gracias, Makino!

Tras esa breve platica, le vieron irse corriendo de ahí, directo hacia la Montaña Corvo. O, bueno, eso suponían. La verdad, era que realmente, Luffy había decidido revisar el bosque en busca de aquel niño apático. Por alguna u otra razón, le interesaba, ¿Por qué quería buscarle? De pronto cayó en cuenta, riendo y sonriendo aún más, ¡Podría pedirle que fuese su nakama!

— Ah, no sabía que Luffy ya tendría algún pretendiente — comentó Yasopp.

— ¿Pretendiente? — Shanks volteó a verle, sin entender.

— Sí, ya sabes capitán…alguien que quiera ser su pareja — comentó y aclaró al ver que su capitán no comprendía — Aunque aún es muy joven, bueno ¿Qué más da? ¡Incluso dice que va a encontrar el One Piece! — con esto todos empezaron a reír, menos el Akagami, la tripulación sabía que el "niño" de goma llegaría muy lejos.

— ¿Su pareja…? — al parecer, finalmente lo captó, dejó repentinamente su bebida en la barra y se puso abruptamente de pie — ¡AAAH!

Al parecer, aunque tardó, Shanks fue capaz de hilar cierto comentario por su cuenta. Y vaya que, aunque fuera algo extremista lo que llegó a captar, hubiese sido mejor si no hubiera caído en cuenta. Eso, Yasopp, lo supo con el chillido que pegó ¿Otra vez…?

— Capitán ¿Qué le pasa? — cuestionó una preocupada Makino al ver el rostro de pánico de Shanks, cabe recalcar, que parecía algo exagerado.

— ¿¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER!? — chilló, llevando su única mano a su cabello — ¿¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER!? ¡LUFFY, NO TE PREOCUPES… YO PROTEGERÉ TU INOCENCIA Y ALEJARÉ A TODOS LOS PERVERTIDOS QUE QUIERAN LASTIMARTE! — con o sin la ausencia de su otro brazo, como de costumbre cuando se ponía así, Yasopp lo sostenía por al abdomen y Lucky Roo lo sujetaba de la camisa mientras comía un trozo de carne.

— Capitán, contrólese — pidió Beckman, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, le vio calmadamente — ¿No cree que está siendo un poco paranoico?

— ¡Pero solamente tiene 7 años! — chilló el dramático pelirrojo — ¿¡Cómo quieres que no lo proteja!? ¡Él ni siquiera sabía nadar!

— Ella — corrigió finalmente Makino.

Todo mundo calló, ¿Ella? Eso sacó de honda a la mayoría de los piratas Akagami, sin embargo, Shanks parpadeó perplejo un par de veces. ¡Oh, sí! Luffy era… El pelirrojo, en cierta medida se sentía un poco estúpido, ese "pequeño detallito" casi se le olvidaba…de nuevo.

— ¡Ella ni siquiera se sabe defender! — continuó con su melodrama.

— ¿Y cómo piensa cuidarla…si dentro de breve zarpamos? — cuestionó Beckman.

— ¡Es cierto! ¿¡QUÉ VAMOS A HACER!? — casi podían verle con lagrimones en los ojos, mortificándose, por lo que todos miraron ver mal a Benn Beckman. No tenía que habérselo recordado, no aún.

* * *

¿Quien ya venía venir que Shanks sería como un padre sobreprotector? Dios, quien sabe lo que pasará cuando conozca a Law XD


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el tercer cap :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo tres: Primer acercamiento.**_

¿Qué le había dicho Makino? Ah sí, debía saber si le tenía miedo a algo, después aquel niño podría volverse su nakama. Comenzó a recorrer el bosque, perdiéndose un par de veces, en lo cual cogió una vara en el camino. Al cabo de unas horas su paciencia iba mermando ¿A dónde habría ido ese niño? No lo encontraba por ningún lado.

— ¡Oye! — chilló después de perder la paciencia — ¡Niño de gorrito chistoso! ¿Estás por ahí~?

Decidió dar con él como diese lugar. No era muy buena idea gritar en el bosque, no tanto porque pudiese haber bandidos y piratas resguardados en este, sino que era hogar de innumerables animales salvajes que podrían asesinarte de un segundo a otro sin darte oportunidad de escapar.

— ¡No se vale! — una venita de enojo apareció en su nuca — ¡Niño del gorrito chistoso~! — no iba a rendirse — ¡Au!

— Cállate…de una vez ¿Quieres…? — murmuró una voz un poco apagada.

Luffy tuvo que alzar la mirada, para ver como en una de las gruesas y altas ramas de uno de los árboles, se encontraba aquel niño antipático, era fácil saber que él le habría arrojado aquella rama. Mientras este tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba visiblemente molesto, Luffy sonrió ampliamente ¡Lo había encontrado! O él a Luffy… Bueno, era igual.

— ¡Niño del gorrito chistoso! — le llamó con emoción — ¡Sé mi nakama!

— No — cortó y dejó de asomarse, quedando oculto.

Eso causó queja y enojo en Luffy, ¿Por qué? Ni Ace ni ese niño querían ser sus nakama. Comenzó a quejarse a viva voz, sin importarle si alguien los escuchaba o no, quería que ese niño formara parte de su tripulación. O, mejor dicho, fuera el primero en unirse. De pronto, recordó lo que Makino le comentó, decidió ponerlo en práctica.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a algo? — aunque quizá lo estuviese haciendo de la manera errónea.

— No te incumbe — respondió tajante.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? — volvió a preguntar, el chico se estremeció, causando que diese un bufido — Baja.

— No.

— ¡Por favor!

— He dicho…que no — respondió, le costaba respirar un poco, no se sentía para nada bien.

— ¡Baja!

— ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Luffy infló los mofletes, haciendo un berrinche, quizá debió prever que se negaría o por lo menos en un principio lo haría. Su paciencia era como la mecha corta de una bomba, puede que quisiese convencerlo de ser su nakama, pero una vez perdía la calma llegaba a aparentar que quería en vez un enemigo.

Que Luffy comenzara a armar todo un escándalo, sumando que de por sí ya se sentía mal, fue un completo martirio. Con solamente unos cuantos instantes de escucharle, reunió las fuerzas suficientes para bajar del árbol y propinarle un zape exigiéndole que se callase.

— ¡Eso me duele, cabrón! — lloriqueó.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste! — gruñó, un mareo se hizo presente, por lo que se apoyó de un árbol — "Rayos…"

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Oye! ¡Oye! — y eso fue lo último que Law escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

La fiebre y el cansancio, anexando el hecho de que no había estado comiendo como se debía esos últimos días, causaron un rotundo desmayo en el de ojos grises. Luffy se alarmó al verlo perder la consciencia, ¿Qué iría a hacer? ¡No lo sabía! Pero el sentido común que poseía, por poco que fuera, le indicaba que no podía dejarlo ahí por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué hago? — se cuestionó, con preocupación — No va a dejar que lo lleve con Dadan, ¡Se va a morir! — chilló paranoicamente — Ah, pero estando así no puede decirme nada.

Finalmente, cayó en cuenta de que, una persona inconsciente no podría refutarle nada. Como pudo, llevó al niño hasta la casa de Dadan, cosa que lamentablemente no fue tan fácil como pensó que sería. ¿Débil? ¡No, no era débil! Sin embargo, la verdadera razón de que le costara trabajo, era porque ese niño era mayor así que se le dificultaba cargarlo correctamente sin pasar a botarlo. Posiblemente fuese de la edad de Ace.

— Luffy ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? — chilló Dogra, desde lejos, pensaba que era Ace…

— ¿Quién es? — Magra se extrañó al ver a aquel chico.

— ¡Dogra, Magra! — miró a verlos suplicante — ¡Ayúdenlo, es mi nakama! ¡Por favor!

— ¿Tu nakama? — cuestionaron ambos, pero el lamentable estado del niño, hizo que espabilaran y dejaran el tema para después.

Luffy insistió en quedarse en el cuarto mientras lo atendían, aunque realmente no supiese nada sobre medicina, quiso quedarse. En lo que ambos bandidos pertenecientes a la Montaña Corvo atendían al niño, Luffy comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos, intentando ver mejor lo que hacían. Claro que no entendía nada.

— Oye, Luffy — vio repentinamente Dogra palideció.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De dónde viene esté niño…? — su rostro pasó de pálido a azul.

— No lo sé.

Magra y Dogra, con una expresión similar, se miraron a ver. Ellos eran los médicos de los Bandidos de la Montaña Corvo, es por ello, que intentaban estar lo mejor preparados. Es por ello que, aunque le molestara un poco a su jefa, iban frecuentemente a la Villa Foosha para enterarse de nuevos padecimientos y las respectivas curas o tratamientos de estos.

Hacía unos cuantos meses atrás, había llegado a la Villa, un periódico como todos los días. Sin embargo, lo extraño y desconcertante fue, que ese mismo día llegaron dos periódicos. Lo que en este decía, tenía una gran relación con respecto al "Plomo Blanco" y… La catástrofe de Flevance. No obstante, no eran tan ignorantes como se creía, ellos habían vivido y visto lo suficiente como para saber que…

— ¡Los del gobierno van a venir hasta aquí! — Dogra no tardó en gritar.

— Oye, Luffy ¿Dónde lo encontraste? — cuestionó Magra, mucho más calmado que Dogra, reanudando el tratamiento al niño.

— Estaba en un bote, estiré el brazo y lo arrastré a la orilla — presumió con una sonrisa, al recordar su hazaña.

— ¿Nadie estaba junto a él? — interrogó, finalizando las atenciones médicas que podía darle.

— No me fijé — respondió sonriente.

Con esa respuesta, Magra suspiró y Dogra siguió con su paranoia gritando "¡Los del gobierno nos vendrán a buscar! ¡jefa, jefa! ¿Dónde se ha metido?" Ambos adultos compartían la misma preocupación, por un lado, estaba el hecho que el gobierno perseguían a todo sobreviviente de Flevance, y por otro, pero no menos importante estaba la reacción de su jefa.

— Bueno, lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar — habló el adulto más alto — Todo lo que podemos hacer es tratarle la fiebre y darle algo de comer.

— ¿Eh? ¿No pueden curarlo? — se quejó.

— ¡Lo que tiene no se puede curar! — chilló Dogra — Escucha, Luffy. Ese niño tiene el síndrome del Plomo Blanco, seguramente es el mismo niño que el gobierno busca, una vez despierte deberá irse de aquí ¡Si la jefa lo descubre nos matará!

Luffy frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué armaban tanto alboroto? Miró a ver al niño, las manchas blancas en su cuerpo eran poco normales de ver, lo cual delataba que venía de Flevance. Existían diversos padecimientos que se confundirían con la enfermedad del oji-gris, sin embargo, las manchas de estos no eran tan blancas como las que él tenía.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — una persona caminaba por un sitio que podría considerarse un basurero, suspiró en derrota y se rascó la nuca — ¿Y a dónde habrá ido ese mocoso?

Entre toda esa montaña de basura, eran distinguibles unas cuantas personas por lo que, sin tener otra opción, se acercó hasta a ellos. Quizá podría enterarse de su paradero si preguntaba.

.

.

Cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos, era de tarde, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. Su vista topó directamente con el techo de madera de alguna casa, parpadeó un par de veces, se encontraba realmente desorientado. De pronto, vio un rostro sonriente muy cerca de él, fue algo inesperado.

— ¿Ya te encuentras-…? ¡Eso duele, joder! — se quejó cuando el otro niño, por su brusco incorporar, golpeó su frente con la ajena — ¡No te levantes así!

— ¡Entonces no te aparezcas así! — bramó el oji-gris, con el ceño fruncido — ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

— En la casa de Dadan — comentó Luffy.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Dogra se hizo presente, no entabló plática. Simplemente le dejó algo de comer y huyó de ahí, para su suerte Magra le hizo llevarle la comida al crío, puesto que Luffy sería incapaz de cumplir esa sencilla tarea. Era más que obvio que se lo zamparía.

— ¿No vas a comer? — ya empezaba a salivar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — exigió saber, su estómago rugió y no le quedó más alternativa que comer.

— ¡En casa de Dadan! — repitió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Me refiero a que isla! — el azabache mayor le miró con recelo.

— Eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba? — divagó un poco — ¡La isla Dawn!

— La isla Dawn…— murmuró, entonces, quizá estuviese parcialmente a salvo por ahí.

El silencio se hizo presente. Sin embargo, no sería algo duradero, eso estaría a punto de descubrirlo. Luffy, olvidando que él estaba enfermo y necesitaba comer, intentó robarle algo de la comida. Pese a estar algo débil, por su padecimiento, seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de defenderse. De un zape, dejó a Luffy contra el piso, viéndole mal.

— Me marcho — anunció, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su gorro una vez terminó de comer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — Luffy hizo un puchero, pero aquel niño le pasó de largo

Mientras él se marchaba de ahí por la puerta trasera, además de sentirse incómodo era principalmente para evitarse la típica reacción que todos se llevaban, un niño de cabello negro y pecas entraba por la puerta principal de la casa acompañado de una mujer alta y robusta.

— ¡Ya regresó, jefa! — apenas la vio, Dogra se colgó de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — se quejó Dadan — Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma… ¿¡Acaso Garp vino!?

— No, no jefa…no es nada…— murmuró Magra sin verle.

— "Que mal mienten…" — pensó con vergüenza ajena Dadan — No importa, ¡Hora de cenar!

— ¡Ya regresaste, Ace! — mencionó felizmente Luffy.

— No me hables — cortó el pecoso.

Una nueva diatriba no se hizo esperar de parte de Luffy, ¿Por qué todos le decían eso? Primeramente, Ace, luego, aquel niño que sí o sí sería su nakama. No aceptaría un no por respuesta. En ello, reparó en algo demasiado importante, quizá lo primero que debió preguntar.

— ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? — no le preguntó su nombre.

* * *

Poco a poco, Torao-kun~ y Luffy-chan~ irán acercándose :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Nuevo cap! :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo cuatro: Accidentada convivencia.**_

— ¿¡Por qué eres tan malo conmigo!? — chilló con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué tú te empeñas en hablar conmigo? — replicó seriamente.

Desde su llegada a la Isla Dawn había pasado aproximadamente un mes. Durante ese tiempo, había progresado bastante en la cura de su enfermedad, lo cual realmente lo tenía contento. Los malestares que el síndrome del Plomo Blanco le ocasionaban, en la actualidad, habían desaparecido por completo. Las manchas de su cuerpo poco a poco iban quedando como un doloroso recuerdo de su triste pasado.

Obtener comida ya no le era tan difícil como semanas atrás, la isla era rica en recursos. El bosque, en especial, era bastante tranquilo de noche. Sin embargo, esa calma le abrumaba, le hacía recordar la calma que podía generar Cora-san… Lo que le robaba el sueño, no era el vano ruido del sitio, era recordar que ya nunca podría ver de nuevo a Corazón. Él había muerto, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no se veía tan deprimido y triste?

— ¡Porque eres mi nakama! — chilló aquella infantil voz.

— ¿¡Cuándo acepté serlo!? — replicó perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba.

Era simple: Era imposible estarlo. Su llegada a Dawn, no solamente significó tener un lugar donde esconderse, sino que también…marcó el inicio de su martirio. Desde el primer día que puso un pie en la isla, o más bien el mismo día que lo forzaron a poner un pie en ella, cierta "molestia chillona" no lo dejaba en paz.

A diario, una vez dado el inicio de la tarde, no paraba de seguirle todo el maldito día. ¿Intentar perderle de vista? Era completamente inútil. Parecía tener una increíble resistencia ante los diversos obstáculos que le interponía. ¿Perderle en algún río? Sería una buena opción, dado que Luffy no podía nadar, claro…lo sería si él no fuese también un martillo.

— ¡Torao! ¡Espérame! — pidió en tono quejumbroso.

— ¡QUE ME LLAMO LAW! — fue su turno de quejarse — ¡Y no me sigas!

— ¡¿Así le hablas a tu capitán?! — reclamó Luffy.

— ¡No acepté ser tu nakama! — ya no le aguantaba — Y en su caso, no serías capitán, serías capitana.

— ¡Sé mi nakama!

— ¡Jamás! — se negó rotundamente — Además, ¿No me tienes miedo?

Eso descolocó bastante a Luffy. ¿Tenerle miedo? ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a Torao? Sí, Torao, sabía que se llamaba Trafalgar Law…pero no podía pronunciar bien su nombre. Además, Torao se escuchaba más bonito, aunque se desviaba del tema. Evidentemente, por su expresión, era claro que no comprendía. Así que, tras suspirar, le miró a ver con molestia.

— Mi enfermedad normalmente no tendría cura — admitió con seriedad — Sufro del síndrome del Plomo Blanco…

— ¿Y eso qué? — cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

¿Y eso qué? ¿¡Y eso qué!? Quizá podría estar siendo muy paranoico, pero con justificadas razones, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Venía atosigándolo desde hace ya un mes y ni siquiera sabía si estaba o no enfermo? Le vio con molestia, cosa que no turbo a Luffy, parecía tener costumbre a eso.

— ¡Significa que moriré por eso! — aclaró ¿Qué acaso nadie le había dicho que era tener una enfermedad sin cura?

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Vas a morir!? — su preocupación rozaba la exageración — ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que mueras!

— ¡APENAS NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE HACE UN MES! — le riñó — No entiendo por qué te…preocupas por mi…— lo último lo dijo en tono inseguro.

— ¡Eres mi amigo!

— ¿¡Cuándo dije que sería tú amigo!? — se quejó, dios, ¿Cómo le hacía Luffy para sacarle de sus casillas tan fácilmente? — ¡Déjame en paz! Si te involucras conmigo, es seguro que irán tras de ti.

Luffy le miró expectante, ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? No iba a quedarse con la intriga, a pesar de lo que Law le había dicho, empezó a seguirlo lo más cerca que fuese posible tratando de no ser descubierta. Sin embargo, para Law, eso resultaba frustrante… Notar a Luffy era demasiado fácil.

Aun así, le ignoró y trató de perderle en el bosque, si bien sabía que Luffy parecía una lapa cuando se lo proponía…existía una remota posibilidad de que le perdiese de vista en una de esas. La menor se dio cuenta, por lo que aceleró el paso, en cierta medida seguir a Ace había hecho más fáciles las persecuciones. Tras unos minutos, al ver hacia atrás, el oji-gris no percibió a nadie siguiéndole.

Soltó un suspiro al hallarse solo, esa niña…era sumamente exasperante. Sin más, se dirigió a un enorme árbol situado en el corazón del bosque de la isla Dawn. En este, camuflado por el espeso follaje, se hallaba una casa del árbol en lo más alto. Aquel lugar se notaba que estaba recién construido, para haber sido edificado por alguien de 10 años, había obtenido unos esplendidos resultados. Sin más, después de cerciorarse de estar solo, subió a esta y se propuso a descansar un rato.

— ¡Genial! ¿¡Tú lo construiste!? — se oyó aquella voz infantil que tanto le irritaba.

— ¿¡Cómo es que llegaste aquí!? — interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

— Me perdí — respondió rascándose la nuca — Traté de dar contigo y vi que subiste aquí. Oye… Tú también quieres ser pirata, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces hay más razones para que seas mi nakama!

Instintivamente, el de ojos grises dirigió la mirada hacia la bandera atada a la pequeña cofa que había construido, en la cual se veía una bandera negra con un Jolly Roger homenajeando a Cora-san. De inmediato, dirigió su vista hacia Luffy, ¿Querer ser pirata? No lo sabía, pero, preferiría serlo antes de meterse en la marina. Lo preferiría mil veces. Aunque… ¿Qué sería mejor para cumplir su objetivo?

— Deberías alejarte de mí — intentó ser amable — De seguro encuentras mejores nakama que yo.

— ¡Pero yo quiero que seas mi nakama, Torao! — chilló en protesta.

— ¡Escucha maldita necia, no voy a ser tu nakama! — en definitiva, estar con Luffy era malo a su manera, perdía fácilmente la paciencia — La familia Donquixote me está buscando, no importa quien sea, si se enteran que has hablado conmigo…te van a sacar información, te matarán y aún si escapas, serían capaces de destruir la Isla Dawn con el fin de deshacerse de ti.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Me haré fuerte! — protestó de nuevo.

— No solamente Doflamingo me busca, escucha…— ¿Estaría bien decírselo? Sí, quizá con eso se retractaría — Me comí una fruta del diablo…una fruta que la marina quería, mi enemigo es todo el mundo, le declaré la guerra al gobierno mundial por eso... No puedo confiar en nadie.

Dado por sentada la conversación, se volvió hacia dentro de la casa del árbol, dejando a Luffy con la palabra en la boca. ¿Haberle declarado la guerra al gobierno mundial? Hace unos días, en la taberna de Makino, había escuchado a la tripulación de Shanks comentar algo parecido. Que una vez declarada la guerra al gobierno, hacía que te cazaran día y noche, puesto que te volvías una grave amenaza para ellos. Una amenaza mundial.

.

.

En un camarote, dentro de un barco que embarcaba en una orilla, sonaba un Denden Mushi personalizado. El pirata que yacía dentro, fue corriendo apresurado a contestar, se encontraba nervioso. Aquel caracol con sonrisa macabra, lentes rojos y un abrigo de plumas rosa, comenzó a reírse de manera que helaba a cualquiera.

— Bluejam.

— ¡S-Sí! — se apresuró a responder el hombre.

— Reúne a tus insignificantes hombres, decidí confiarles una misión, así que…no se te ocurra defraudarme o…

Que al otro lado de la línea hicieran el sonido de cortar algo, hizo que tragara grueso e inmediatamente diese la orden a su tripulación de reagruparse. Nadie, aunque estuviese loco de remate, se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a Donquixote Doflamingo. Era más que claro que, quien osara hacerlo, sufriría las graves consecuencias.

.

.

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Luffy? — preguntó dulcemente Makino.

— ¡Nada de lo que hago funciona! — se quejó casi pataleando.

Inevitablemente, su infantil reacción, causó la risa en toda la tripulación de Shanks quienes reían de buena gana. Claro, exceptuando a Lucky Roo quien comía; a Ben que simplemente sonreía divertido y en el mismo Shanks que había parado las orejas ante la conversación de ambas féminas. No es que le gustara ser un cotilla, pero…

— ¿Problemas con tu novio, Luffy? — se burló Yasopp.

— ¿Novio? — la monita enarcó una ceja — ¿Qué es un "novio"?

Antes de que la linda y amable Makino pudiese responderle, más rápido que un rayo, Shanks se había sentado en la silla que estaba a un lado de Luffy. Inmediatamente, por la repentina acción, ella dio un bote y miró a verle con curiosidad. Casi parecía que Shanks había estado esperando un momento así…

— Escucha Luffy — y acercó su rostro al suyo, colocó una mano a un lado de su rostro como si fuese a decirle algún secreto — Un "novio" es un ser malvado y perverso que solamente tiene intenciones insanas, por eso debes alejarte lo antes posible y-…

— ¡Te equivocas! — para sorpresa de todos, el pelirrojo cayó por un golpe cortesía de la linda y amable Makino que…se veía intimidante con esa miradita de reprensión que había clavado en Shanks dejándolo de piedra — Escucha, Luffy. Un novio es aquel chico especial para ti, si él se fuera…bueno, te sentirías triste.

Había intentado explicárselo lo más sencillo que fuera posible. Después de todo, Luffy seguía teniendo 7 años, debía tener cuidado con ciertos temas. Al parecer, la cría le entendió, pues simplemente le regresó una gran sonrisa antes de abandonar el bar.

— ¡Espera, Luffy! — Shanks intentó ir detrás de ella, pero…

— Capitán, usted y yo tenemos que hablar — comentó Makino, sujetándolo por el hombro, con una sonrisa mientras poseía un aura obscura a su alrededor.

— "Mierda"

.

.

Luffy recorría el bosque tranquilamente, no iría a rendirse, en esa ocasión tendría un "Sí" por respuesta. Ese niño sería su primer nakama, cabe destacar, que el primer nakama siempre era el más especial. Era aquel que logra confiar en ti como para acompañarte en tu loca y peligrosa travesía.

— ¿Seguros de que está por aquí? — se escuchó una voz.

— Eso me han dicho, Porchemy-sama — contestó temeroso su subordinado — En este mismo bosque igual se ocultan esos malditos mocosos.

— ¿Los que nos robaron? — indagó severamente.

— Exacto — asintió de inmediato — Podríamos aprovechar para dar con Ace y Sabo.

— No — el decline de Porchemy sorprendió a los otros dos que lo acompañaban — Por ahora nuestra prioridad es dar con Trafalgar Law.

De inmediato, frenó en seco, viendo como al otro lado de los arbustos se encontraban unos extraños sujetos. La simple mención de aquel nombre le había casi obligado a detenerse. ¿Acaso ellos…?

— ¿Conocen a Torao? — soltó con emoción de saber algo sobre el oji-gris

El grupo de aquel cruel pirata, Porchemy, se miró a ver entre sí. Nunca esperaron que un "niño" se apareciera tan repentinamente ante ellos. Y si aquel "Torao" era quien creían… Después de unas cómplices miradas, sus rostros fueron adornadas por unas sonrisas maliciosas, cosa que Luffy no alcanzó a discernir.

— Oh, claro que lo conocemos

* * *

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado :D


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas, queridos lectores! He venido con la actualización, me pone muy feliz que les esté gustando la historia y tener su apoyo :D Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia :3

Sin más, ¡He aquí el cap! :3

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco: La estupidez quizá sea contagiosa.**

— ¡Estamos muertos!

— ¡Cálmese jefa! — pedía Magra.

— ¡Garp nos va a matar! — el chillido de Dogra le siguió.

El pobre bandido con cresta de gallo trataba de calmarlos, pero era inútil, se encontraban totalmente alterados. No mentiría, incluso él, estaba un poco alterado y bastante preocupado.

No habían sabido nada de Luffy por tres días; Garp no tardaría mucho en venir, lo presentían. Al principio, cuando Ace llegó y la niña no, pensaron que estaría en la villa. Sin embargo, al ver que no volvía, la desesperación comenzó a carcomerlos.

Al segundo día comenzaron a buscarle por las zonas que sabían solía frecuentar y... Nada. No había rastro de ella. Algunos de los bandidos de la Familia Dadan comenzaban a creer que Luffy había sido devorada por algún animal salvaje.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ace?

— No es nada — el pecoso siguió con lo que hacía.

— Si tú lo dices...— murmuró el rubio echando los tesoros a su escondite en la enorme rama del árbol.

— ¡Es que...! — despotricó, hastiado — La vieja no deja de estar de paranoica, ese idiota...

— ¿Hablas de ese niño que vive contigo? — cuestionó Sabo poniendo la cubierta de corteza con musgo como tapa.

— Sí, no ha regresado en tres días — bufó — Quizá ya lo devoraron o algo así. Es mejor si no vuelve.

— Oye, eso es un poco cruel — comentó bajando junto con Ace del árbol.

— Como sea.

Lejos de ahí, en un lugar cercano a la costa de la Terminal Gray, se hallaba una cabaña maltrecha. Dentro, una pequeña figura se encontraba atada con una soga, suspendida en el aire gracias a esta. No hablaba, sólo lloraba en silencio por el dolor, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— Ya estoy harto — escupió Porchemy, quitándose los guantes con pinchos con los que torturaba a la pequeña desde hace 3 días.

— No creo que piense hablar — murmuró uno de los subordinados de Porchemy.

— Es mejor que confieses, así quizá Porchemy-sama te deje vivir — sugirió otro, cansado de ver semejante maltrato.

— No hablaré... No hablaré... ¡No hablaré...! — repetía débilmente.

"No hablaré..." Eso ya tenía más que hastiado a Porchemy, las venas saltadas en su frente y la expresión iracunda que traía era buena muestra de ello. Ya la había usado de saco de boxeo por bastante tiempo. Con una sonrisa cínica, cogió un tubo "especial" y se paró frente a ella.

— ¿Sabes? Jamás pude tener una fiesta decente — su sonrisa se agrandó — Oí que en algunas partes del West Blue rompen piñatas esos días — el subordinado con el cabestrillo salió de ahí al caer en cuenta de lo que haría — Tú eres de goma, los golpes no deben afectarte ¿Verdad?

No le respondieron, pero no le importó. El tubo tenía pinchos, Luffy aún así se negaba hablar. Porchemy se enojó... Gritos fueron audibles.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estará ese tipo? — se quejaba cierto azabache de ojos grises.

Había terminado por acudir a la Terminal Gray. Exceptuando el Reino Goa, era el único lugar que le faltaba revisar, no lo había hecho antes debido a las manchas blancas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, las que tenía en el rostro eran cosa del pasado, el resto podía ser cubierta por su ropa.

Las zonas por las que andaba estaban desoladas, gracias a que no se hallaban muy lejos de donde Porchemy se encontraba, por ello unos cuantos de sus hombres rondaban por ahí.

Law era ignorante de quiénes lo buscaban, sin embargo, trataba de pasar desapercibido. Al otro lado de una montaña de basura, estaban 2 subordinados del cruel y sádico pirata, él casi se los encuentra...pero...

— ¿¡Qué estás-...!?

— ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! — susurró temeroso su captor.

Lo habían derribado al suelo, detrás de aquellos cerros de desecho, saliendo de la vista de esos hombres. Justo cuando se alejaron de ahí, lo soltaron y dejaron de taparle la boca. Enojado, estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza, pero se detuvo al ver quién era.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — exigió saber con molestia.

— ¿Quién te crees para mangonearme? — chistó el otro cruzándose de brazos — ¡Eso no es importante ahora! Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

— ¡Suéltame! — gruñó cuando lo tomaron del brazo — ¿Acaso los hombres de Doflamingo han llegado hasta aquí? — la seriedad le invadió.

— ¡Han estado aquí desde el principio! — se revolvió un poco el cabello — ¡A estas alturas ya sabrán que estamos aquí y vendrá el mismísimo Doflamingo!

Law frunció el ceño, preocupado y molesto. ¿Qué no podían dejarlo en paz? No, jamás le dejarían tranquilo. No mientras tuviese en su poder las habilidades de la Ope-Ope, es decir, no mientras siguiese con vida.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — cuestionó intrigado.

— ¡Los piratas Bluejam están aquí! — chilló exasperado — Apresaron a una niña hace 3 días y al parecer te conoce, ¡Estamos perdidos!

Law palideció, ¿Una niña...? Esa chiquilla no lo había molestado los últimos 3 días, ¿Acaso...? Parpadeó un par de veces antes de encarar a su cómplice de escape, quien era más alto que el debido a la diferencia de edad, tardando un poco para decidirse a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?...

— ¡Yo mismo los vi mientras la torturaban! — exclamó sin paciencia — ¡Vendrán por nosotros y volveremos a ese asqueroso barco! ¡Me niego a regresar a Punk Hazard!

Eso no le decía demasiado, sin embargo, tenía razones para preocuparse de que fuera precisamente esa cría. En primer lugar, gracias a esos días siendo acosado por la monita, sabía lo bocazas que llegaba a ser. En segundo lugar...una parte de él, sentía cierta culpabilidad, sino lo conociera...

— Espera, desde hace 3 días la tienen cautiva ¿No? — miró a verle fijamente.

Con que él asintiera fue suficiente para que corriera con destino a la montaña Corvo. Recordaba medianamente dónde se hallaba la cabaña de la Familia Dadan. Era mejor ir y asegurarse de que ella estuviese ahí, en vez de quizá arriesgarse por nada e ir a husmear a la guarida de aquellos piratas. No tardó demasiado en llegar, asomarse por una de las ventanas y ver algunas personas dentro.

— ¡Si Luffy no aparece Garp nos matará! — Dogra corría de un lado a otro.

— Quiero flores blancas para mi funeral — sollozaba Dadan resignada.

Eso le bastó para entender que, realmente, la niña cautiva por los piratas Bluejam era nada más ni nada menos que Luffy. Chasqueó la lengua irritado, pegando la espalda a la pared de madera y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba frito.

— ¡No vuelvas a dejarme atrás! — le recriminó su aliado, quien había ido tras él.

— Espera...— murmuró pensativo — A mí no me han ido a buscar en estos días...

Finalmente reflexionaba que nadie le había molestado ni intentado capturar. ¿Acaso esos piratas serían tan inútiles como para no lograr ubicarlo si Luffy ya lo habría delatado? Tal vez aún no iban por él. Un haz de luz le iluminó la mente; Quizá...

— ¡No saben dónde estoy! — razonó y miró a ver al más alto, quien se encontraba confundido — ¡Ella no les ha dicho nada!

— Eso es bueno, podremos marcharnos de aquí antes de que descubran nuestra ubicación — sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

Tenía razón. Podrían marcharse sin problemas y evadir por un tiempo más a Doflamingo. Comenzaron a caminar con dirección al puerto, donde yacían algunos botes de pesca, lo suficiente como para llegar a la próxima isla. Sin embargo...

 _"Ese día me apuñalaste, pero... ¿Sabes? ¡No me dolió ni un poco...! Él que realmente sufría eras tú, pobrecillo de ti... Law..."_

— Mierda — gruñó ceñudo — "A pesar de eso, decidiste ayudarme, Cora-san" Oye...

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondió de mala gana.

— Iré a salvar a esa niña, tú vienes conmigo — sentenció firmemente.

— ¿¡AH!? ¿Por qué crees que me metería en la boca del lobo? ¡Estás demente!

— Piénsalo, idiota — habló sin cambiar su seria expresión — Si no ha dicho nada, es mejor quitársela a esos piratas antes de que hable, en el momento en que nos delate y confirmen que estamos aquí...

— ¡Toda la Familia Doflamingo tendrá vigilado al East Blue! — chilló totalmente espantado — Si eso pasa ya no tendremos a dónde escapar.

— Exactamente — concordó y miró hacia la dirección en la que le habían dicho que se encontraban esos piratas — Los tomaremos por sorpresa haciendo uso de tu habilidad y de la mía... Caesar.

.

.

— No creo que vaya a hablar — murmuró horrorizado uno.

— ¿Tan siquiera sigue viva? — preguntó aterrado otro.

Porchemy tenía una expresión de lo más tétrica por el enojo, fulminando con la mirada a sus subordinados, los cuales no dejaban de cuchichear. La sangre goteaba de aquel pequeño cuerpo, cubierto del líquido carmesí, con bastante frecuencia. El pirata dejó caer el tubo ensangrentado.

— Si no piensa hablar...— no tardó en coger su espada — ¡No nos sirve de nada!

La cara aterrada de los pocos presentes dentro de la cabaña fue de genuino horror, podrían ser piratas capaces de asesinar, pero seguían siendo personas...del tipo que era incapaz de aplicar semejante tortura. Ellos habían asesinado a varios hombres, no obstante, jamás habían asesinado a un crío.

Antes de que el filo de la espada pusiese fin a la vida de la desafortunada pequeña, aquella niña, de pronto desapareció. Una roca cayó al piso, lo único que quedó de ella fue la cuerda en la que solía estar hace unos cuantos segundos, lo cual dejó atónitos a todos. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, un gas blanco llenó con avidez el sitio, de pronto...

¡Boom!

Explotó, sin que ellos pudiesen salir o hacer algo para evitarlo.

.

.

— ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer si sobreviven!? — su voz alarmada resonó en la habitación con la escaza iluminación de la luna y unas cuantas velas — Lo que pasó fue algo totalmente anormal, ¡Estaremos fritos!

— ¿Puedes callarte? — gruñó Law mientras terminaba de poner los vendajes después de haberle dado el tratamiento correspondiente.

— ¿Tan siquiera va a despertar? — cuestionó enarcando una ceja — No hace falta ser un gran genio como yo, o un medicucho como tú, para saber que esa paliza dejaría inválido de por vida a una persona normal.

— Eso es lo bueno, ella es todo menos normal — comentó mientras guardaba el pequeño, pero basto, kit médico.

Habían podido salvarla a tiempo, antes de que la asesinaran, gracias a la única habilidad que podía usar por el momento al tener activo su "Room": Shambles. Intercambiándola por una roca cualquiera que tenía cerca. Ver el estado en la que ella se encontraba...fue verdaderamente alarmante.

¿Por qué la salvó? Siendo sincero, hubo otro motivo, a parte de mantenerse a salvo. Fue porque, en el peor o en el mejor momento, recordó las palabras de Corazón. Palabras las cuales provocaron que se ganara su confianza y le diera aquel afectuoso apodo.

— "¿Hicelo correcto...Cora-san?"

* * *

Díganme, ¿Cuántos de ustedes pudieron adivinar que se trataba del mismísimo Caesar Clown? '^' Espero que el cap les haya gustado :3 Y que sigan apoyando esta historia 3

¿Qué pasará cuando Shanks conozca a Law? ¿Qué tiene que ver Buggy en todo esto? Y... ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca Ace y Sabo a nuestro futuro "Cirujano de la muerte"? ._.


End file.
